wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ich dziecko/I/07
Kategoria:Ich dziecko ROZDZIAŁ VII — Nie zrobił ci dobrze ten pobyt na wsi — mówił z współczuciem mecenas Jaszczun, uważnie przyglądając się Justynowi. — Powinieneś pójść do lekarza. Przepracowujesz się też niepotrzebnie i pewnie jadasz za mało. Spotkali się przypadkowo na ulicy i adwokat zmusił go do wstąpienia na śniadanie. Siedzieli w restauracji i Justyn udawał, że słucha sprawozdania Jaszczuna z biegu interesów. Nie był w stanie myśleć o tym. Już od dwóch tygodni siedział w Warszawie. Chwytał się najrozmaitszych sposobów zagłuszenia swego bólu. Uczył się z pasją, nie zostawiał sobie minuty wolnej na rozmyślania. Pomagał mniej zdolnym kolegom w kreślarni, próbował nawet wciągać się w hałaśliwe zabawy studenckie, przyjął jakieś idiotyczne zamówienie na projekty kiosków z wodą sodową, chodził z rana na kort, lecz tenis tylko go męczył. Podjął się wreszcie do odnowienia znajomości z Dolly Domidecką. Przyjęła go, jak dawniej, z zadowoleniem. Wystarczyła jednak godzina rozmowy, by przekonał się, że wszystko odpycha go od tej kobiety i że nie potrafi do niej wrócić. Natychmiast po przyjeździe do Warszawy wysłał do Marka krótki treściwy list. Napisał tam, że interesy zmusiły go do skrócenia pobytu w Kopance, że wyjechał stamtąd właśnie, tego dnia, gdy nadszedł list Marka, że z rozmowy z Moniką odniósł wrażenie jakby była zaskoczona oświadczynami, a co za tym idzie, niezdecydowana. Radził Markowi nie wywierać na razie żadnego nacisku, nie ponawiać pytań, czekać, dużo pisać, a po pewnym czasie koniecznie, ale to koniecznie przyjechać do Warszawy. Kończył list tłumaczeniem się, iż jest strasznie zapracowany, w związku z czym nie będzie mógł prawdopodobnie widywać częściej Moniki, która zresztą „jest najlepszą i najbardziej godną szacunku i uwielbienia dziewczyną na świecie" i której „trzeba dać dużo ciepła, serca i wyrozumiałości". List był — Justyn zdawał sobie z tego sprawę — wykrętny i nieszczery. Nie można było łudzić się, by Marek nie połapał się w tym, czy nawet nie odkrył istotnych pobudek i rzeczywistego stanu rzeczy. Ale na to nie było rady. Justyn cierpiał, cierpiał bardziej niż to jego wrażliwa natura znieść mogła, lecz wielką dlań pociechą było, że nic nie miał sobie do wyrzucenia, iż najmniejszą nie obciążył się winą, że miał prawo śmiało spojrzeć przyjacielowi w oczy i powiedzieć: — Sądź mnie. I wiedział, że Marek nie potępi go. Drżał tylko na myśl, ze Monika wbrew prośbom i radom napisała Markowi całą prawdę. I wówczas wprawdzie Marek nie będzie mógł powiedzieć, że zawiódł się na przyjacielu, ale czy nie zakiełkuje w nim jakiś niesprawiedliwy żal do Justyna, czy zapadnie mu w duszę jakaś nieusprawiedliwiona lecz silniejsza od logiki i woli niechęć? Toteż odetchnął z ulgą, gdy nadeszła odpowiedź. Marek pisał o Zapolu, o Jance, o sobie, a w zakończeniu donosił, iż otrzymał od Moniki list „nie dający żadnej, albo prawie żadnej nadziei: napisała, że mnie nie kocha". Do tego nie dodał żadnego komentarza. Już samo to, iż Monika zdobyła się na tyle szacunku dla ich przyjaźni, że nie rozbiła doszczętnie nadziei Marka, że nie napisała o swoich uczuciach dla Justyna, przynosiło lekkie odprężenie. Talk przynajmniej zdawało się Justynowi w pierwszej chwili. Przeczytawszy jednak kilka razy list przyjaciela, odkrył między wierszami starannie ukrytą lukę, dla której nazwy znaleźć nie umiał, lecz która była dysonansem, pierwszym dysonansem w ich przyjaźni. Był to jakby chłód, chłód zamaskowany zewnętrznym ciepłem słów, były to niedomówienia przykryte idealnie okrągłymi, wykończonymi i powiązanymi zdaniami. — Ach, Marku, Marku, — myślał Justyn — jak my dobrze rozumiemy się, jak bez reszty... I ty wiesz, iż ja nie zrezygnuję, że za żadną cenę nie zrezygnuję z naszej przyjaźni, że będę o nią walczył, będę walczył wszystkimi siłami... Niestety i tych sił i środków do walki nie stawało. Każdy list do Marka był męczarnią. Niszczył jeden zaczęty arkusz po drugim. Bo i jakże tu było zdobyć się na spokój czy pogodę, gdy wszystkie nerwy drgały jak wyprężone do ostatecznych granic sznury. Bo i o czymże mógł pisać, gdy pod pióro cisnęło się jedno tylko słowo, które jak największy skarb, jak kłąb ciernisty nosił w piersiach, słowo „kocham", to słowo, które właśnie było by śmiertelnym ciosem zadanym ich przyjaźni. Jednak walczył. Pisał prawie codziennie, ze zdwojoną gorliwością załatwiał wszystkie interesy Marka i natarczywie dopominał się o dalsze zlecenia. A Marek odpisywał, po dawnemu prosił Justyna o porobienie dlań takich czy innych zakupów, wystaranie się o różne pozwolenia urzędowe, czy kredyty. I tylko o jednym w ich listach już nigdy mowy nie było: nie było tam mowy o Monice. Justyn zresztą nie mógłby służyć przyjacielowi żadnymi informacjami o niej. Swoją lojalność w stosunku do Marka posunął do ostatecznych granic. Nawet nie wiedział, czy wróciła już z Kopanki. W domu kategorycznie zapowiedział służbie, żeby na wszystkie bez wyjątku kobiece telefony odpowiadano, że go nie ma w domu. Sam telefonów nie odbierał wcale. W obawie spotkania Moniki unikał tych ulic, na których mógł ją spotkać. Jedyny list, jaki od niej otrzymał zaraz po przyjeździe, odesłał nieotwarty z bardzo grzecznym lecz i stanowczym przeproszeniem. Nawet do mecenasa Jaszczuna nie wstąpił ani razu w obawie przypadkowego spotkania w bramie czy na schodach, jeżeli nie z Moniką, to z kimś z jej domu. Toteż wolał pójść i teraz z mecenasem do hałaśliwej restauracji, niż zaryzykować wizytę u niego na Mazowieckiej. — Tak, mój chłopcze, mądrze zrobisz, jeżeli spędzisz lato w jakimś przyzwoitym sanatorium — wciąż wracał do tego tematu Jaszczun. Wierzaj mi, że zdrowie to grunt. — Ależ ja wcale nie czuję się chory — upierał się Justyn. — Ale jesteś. I wiesz co podejrzewam?... Że ta posiadłość Korniewickich musi być malaryczna. Wczoraj, o czym pewno wiesz, wrócili i oni. Spotkałem tę małą. Powiadam ci, wygląda jak z krzyża zdjęta. Co to za wieś, pytam, z której wywozi się zieloną cerę, nerwy i same gnaty!... Justyn pochylił głowę, by ukryć rumieniec. — Rzeczywiście tak źle wygląda panna Korniewicka? — Mówię ci. Jak po ciężkiej chorobie. — I wczoraj przyjechali?... Adwokat zrobił zlekka zdziwioną minę. — To ty już nie utrzymujesz z nimi tak bliskich stosunków jak dawniej? Justyn wzruszył ramionami: — Ależ owszem. Tylko w ostatnich czasach jestem tak zajęty... — A właśnie. Przepracowujesz się... I mecenas wrócił do swoich perswazyj. Justyn miał wielką ochotę zadać mu jeszcze wiele pytań dotyczących Moniki, lecz musiał z tego zrezygnować w obawie dostarczenia domyślności starego adwokata materiału do podejrzeń. Pożegnał go zapewnieniem, że podczas wakacyj pomyśli o swoim zdrowiu i poszedł do domu. W przedpokoju służąca przywitała go słowami: — Czeka tu już od godziny na pana jakaś pani. Justyn zbladł śmiertelnie i odruchowo cofnął się do wyjścia: — Jaka pani? — zapytał szeptem. Był przekonany, że stało się to, czego obawiał się najbardziej, że przyszła Monika. Służąca rozłożyła ręce: — Nigdy jej w życiu nie widziałam. Niemłoda już, a tak się pchała, że nie mogłam jej wyprosić. Mówię, że pan może wrócić dopiero wieczorem, to ona powiada, że będzie czekać choćby i do rana. Co miałam zrobić? Odetchnął z ulgą. Kiwnął głową i wszedł do salonu. Na kanapie z książką w ręku siedziała panna Agata. — No, jest pan — zawołała. — Miło mi panią powitać... — zaczął zmieszany lecz przerwała mu bezceremonialnie: — Miło czy nie miło, mniejsza o to. Jeżeli jednak interesuje to pana, to przyznam się, że mnie wcale nie jest miło rzucać nagle gospodarstwo, interesy i przyjeżdżać do tego śmierdzącego miasta dlatego, iż pewnemu gołowąsowi podobało się stroić jakieś finfy, wygibasy czy inne hopsztosy. — Pani wybaczy... — Nic nie wybaczę do ciężkiej cholery i siadaj pan, kiedy proszę!... Mogłabym być pańską matką. Zapewniam jednak pana, że wcale nie żałuję, że nią nie jestem. — Ani ja — nieśmiało odciął się Justyn. — Tym lepiej. No, siadajże pan do licha! Bo nie mogę zacząć. Tak. A teraz pana zapytam: jak należy nazwać młodego mężczyznę, który swoją karierę męską zaczyna od zawrócenia w głowie młodziutkiej panience, od rozkochania jej w sobie i później dla jakiejś swojej fantazji porzuca ją z godziny na godzinę? Jak go nazwać, hę? Justyn na widok panny Agaty wyobraził sobie, iż przyjechała do Warszawy i przyszła do niego na prośbę Moniki i w jej imieniu. Toteż w jego głosie zabrzmiało szczere zdziwienie: — Przepraszam panią, czy to Monika udzieliła pani takich informacyj? — W piętkę pan gonisz, młodzieńcze — obruszyła się stara panna — Monika, o tyle ją chyba pan podczas swoich zalotów poznał, nie należy do gatunku dziewcząt, wypłakujących na łonie wszystkich krewnych, swoich zawodów sercowych. Ale po co mi w ogóle ta informacja. Czy ma pan mnie za idiotkę? Patrzyłam na was, widziałam jak ona w pana, a pan w nią wlepialiście zachwycone oczy, widziałam, iż nie umiecie kwadransa spędzić z dala od siebie. Znam się na tym. Monikę wyhodowałam od siusiumajtki i dość mi na nią spojrzeć, by widzieć co się z nią dzieje. A pan też z całą swoją skrytością jest dla mnie przejrzysty jak durszlak. Rozumiesz pan!? Jak durszlak!... — Jak durszlak! — niecierpliwie powtórzył Justyn. — A i w ogóle potrafię chyba poznać, kiedy mężczyzna jest zakochany. I we mnie kochał się nie jeden. Miałam czas się napatrzyć. Teraz wprawdzie jestem starym grzmotem, ale były i inne czasy... Wracajmy jednak do rzeczy. Konkluduję: — kochaliście się. — Pani pozwoli... — Na nic nie pozwolę. Kochaliście się. W porządku. Pewnego dnia poprztykaliście się. Też w porządku. Ale z powodu takiej błahostki rzucić zakochaną w sobie dziewczynę, nie odezwać się ani słowem, bawić się wesoło w Warszawie, gdy ona chodzi jak cień, a całymi nocami płacze. To nie jest w porządku! Z rozmachem uderzyła pięścią w stół aż zadzwonił na nim przeciągle srebrny klosz i huknęła: — To nie jest w porządku do ciężkiej cholery! Justyn nawet nie drgnął. Może nawet nie słyszał tego wybuchu. — ...chodzi jak cień — powtarzał w myśli z rozpaczą — płacze całymi nocami... Bezwiednie przysłonił oczy ręką, a spod palców zaczęły powoli spływać po policzkach łzy. Panna Agata skamieniała z oburzenia: — A cóż za ciamajda! — zawołała wreszcie ze zgrozą w głosie. — On tu mi będzie jeszcze płakał. Oto młodzież, psiamać! Piękne czasy! Gdy przychodzi do wytłumaczenia się z niegodziwości, kawaler zaczyna beczeć. Przestańże pan do stu diabłów, bo czasu nie mam na te szopki. Przestań i bez żadnego wykręcenia się gadaj: kochasz ją, czy nie?... Justyn nie mógł z siebie wydobyć głosu i tylko ledwie dosłyszalnym szeptem, jakby do siebie, poruszał wargami: — Boże... jak ja ją kocham... jak kocham... — No, więc cóż jest u licha! — ze zdumieniem odezwała się panna Agata. — Teraz już nic nie rozumiem. O cóż tedy panu chodzi? Czego pan chce?... Justyn nagle podniósł głowę. W jego oczach żarzył się gorączkowy ogień: — Czego chcę? — zawołał. — Umrzeć! Umrzeć! O, i proszę mi wierzyć, że bez wahania skończyłbym z życiem, bez wahania usunąłbym się z ich drogi, gdybym wiedział, że to bodaj odrobinę pomoże, że to na coś się przyda... Panna Agata stanowczo wzięła go za rękę: — Zaraz, zaraz... Pomału i rzeczowo. Co to znaczy „z ich drogi"? Z czyjej niby? Moniki i jeszcze czyjejś?.. Pokiwał głową: — Przed panią mogę nie —robić tajemnicy. Nawet może lepiej, by pani o tym wiedziała... Może potrafi pani w najwłaściwszy sposób wpłynąć na siostrzenicę. Słyszała pani o Domaszewiczu, o Marku Domaszewiczu? — Oczywiście. Monika nieraz wspomniała mi o nim. Był jej chrzestniakiem wojennym. Więc to o niego chodzi? — Tak. Marek kocha Monikę od dawna. Byli ze sobą prawie zaręczeni. Ich stosunek w oczach wszystkich uchodził za niemal narzeczeński. — I cóż stąd? — Z różnych względów Marek oświadczyny odkładał. Zmuszony do pobytu na Polesiu, gdzie odbudowuje swój zrujnowany majątek, powierzył mi, jako swemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi jakby opiekę nad Moniką. A teraz dodam tylko, że Marek kilkakrotnie ratował mi życie, iż wolałbym palnąć sobie w łeb, niż budować swoje szczęście na jego krzywdzie, że przeklinam los, który postawił mnie miedzy nimi i że tylko człowiek nędzny i podły mógłby namawiać mnie do... — Dosyć, dosyć — przerwała panna Agata. Nie potrzebuje pan wywalać otwartych drzwi. Rozumiem pana. I rzeczywiście widzę, że nic tu zrobić nie można. Zamyśliła się, a po dłuższym milczeniu zapytała: — Niechże jedno jeszcze wiem: czy kocha ją pan? — Czy kocham! — zawołał z rozpaczą. — No dobrze, a co pan jej powiedział? — Nie wolno mi było mówić jej prawdy. Jakże pani może nawet pytać! — Tak, tak — przyznała i znowu zapadła w zadumę. — Chociaż kto wie, może ulżyło by wam obojgu, gdyby pan porozmawiał z nią otwarcie... Justyn zaśmiał się szyderczo: — O tak, nam zapewne ulżyło by, jeżeli można ulgą nazwać dobrowolne wyrzeczenie się szczęścia, ale dla Marka byłby to cios ostateczny. Monika wiedząc, iż ją kocham, zgodziłaby się zapewne na rozstanie ze mną, ale za Marka nie wyszłaby nigdy. — A przypuszcza pan, że... — Nic me przypuszczam. Tylko chciałbym mieć nadzieję, że nie za miesiąc, to za rok, za dwa... zapomni o mnie, że Marek z biegiem czasu rozbudzi w niej gorętsze uczucia niż przyjaźń i sympatia... — Monika jest jeszcze bardzo młoda — zauważyła panna Agata jakby nie w związku z tematem, lecz Justyn zrozumiał, o co jej chodziło. — Dałby to Bóg — powiedział i uczuł ostry przejmujący ból w sercu. Panna Agata podniosła się z kanapy: — Żegnam pana, młody człowieku. Wybacz, że zbyt pochopnie cię osądzałam. W milczeniu pocałował jej rękę, odprowadził do przedpokoju, a potem zamknął się w pracowni i szlochał długo. Wizyta starej panny na nowo otwarła jego świeżą ranę. Nazajutrz nie wstał z łóżka. Doszczętnie wyczerpany nerwowo zaczynał już popadać w jakąś melancholię, graniczącą z apatią. Wieczorem otrzymał nowy list od Marka. List nie różnił się od ostatnich, zawierał jednak prośbę o załatwienie kilku interesów i to następnego dnia podniosło Justyna z łóżka. Zamiast nadania wypił lampkę wina, ubrał się i wyszedł, ciężko powłócząc nogami. W bramie było ciemnawo. Pomimo to zobaczył od razu. Monika była niedaleko. Zrobiła kilka kroków i zaczęła mówić szybko, lecz głos jej tak drżał, że trudno było rozróżnić wyrazy. Biedactwo rzeczywiście zeszczuplało bardzo. W obcisłym, angielskim kostiumie wyglądała najwyżej na lat piętnaście. Twarzyczka jej ściągnęła się, dzięki czemu oczy jakby powiększyły się i stały się jeszcze piękniejsze. Tylko nie było już w nich dawnego wyrazu. Patrzyły lękliwie i prosząco. Nieśmiało końcami paków dotknęła rękawa Justyna: — Nie mogłam dłużej... Niechże pan zdobędzie się na trochę litości... Niczego nie chcę... Niczego nie oczekuję od pana... — mówiła tonem modlitwy. Kilka osób przechodzących przez bramę zwolniło kroku i przyglądało się im z zainteresowaniem. — Chodźmy — oprzytomniał Justyn. —— Odprowadzę panią. Ogromna czułość zalewała mu serce. Stokroć wolałby rzucić się pod przejeżdżający tramwaj i czuć stalowe koła przecinające mu piersi, niż patrzeć bezsilnie na cierpienia tej dziewczyny. Stokroć wolałby znieść jej nienawiść, pogardę, wstręt, niż tę miłość upragnioną, bezcenną i tragiczną. Szła obok niego drobna, zalękniona, bezbronna, półprzytomna z obawy przed jego gniewem, zgnębiona świadomością swego dobrowolnego poniżenia, błagająca jak o największą łaskę o przedłużenie bodaj o kilka chwil tej narzuconej bliskości, pełna tego największego bogactwa uczuć, bogactwa odtrąconego, z którym teraz nie wiedziała co począć, pod którego brzemieniem uginały się jej wątłe ramiona. Ach, jakże dobrze, z jaką rozkoszną boleścią wczuwał się w jej myśli, w gwałtowne dygotanie jej serduszka. I cóż mógł na to poradzić. Jakie moce wezwać na ratunek, przed jakim bóstwem paść na twarz, jakimi ofiarami je przebłagać, o jakie rady prosić!?... A może zbuntować się przeciw wszystkiemu! Podeptać swój honor, przyjaźń dla Marka, podeptać wszystko, co ma w duszy szlachetnego i za cenę podłości, za cenę łajdactwa, za cenę wyparcia się siebie zdobyć to szczęście. Porwać ją teraz na ręce, jak wówczas, porwać, przygarnąć z całych sił i unieść daleko od świata... Od ludzi... Od Marka... I nigdy już nie spojrzeć mu w oczy... I nagle Justyn zrozumiał: — nie było by to szczęściem, nie było by szczęściem ani przez jedną godzinę. A Monika szła obok, drobna, nieśmiała. — ...tylko chcę pana od czasu do czasu widywać — mówiła. — Tak, tylko tyle... Proszę o to, jak o jałmużnę... Czy nie zdobędzie się pan na tyle miłosierdzia... — Boże, Boże — myślał Justyn. — Jeszcze chwila i stracę panowanie nad sobą... I powiem jej, że kocham ją nad życie, nad niebo i nad piekło... I wtedy wszystko będzie skończone. Wypowiedziane słowa wcześniej czy później staną się rzeczywistością, z dnia na dzień jak lawina tocząc się w przepaść będą pęczniały i porastały innymi słowami, nieuniknionymi zbliżeniami... Nie, nie wolno, nie wolno ich wymówić!... Bo chociażby miało być inaczej, Monika dowiedziawszy się, że jest kochana i że na przeszkodzie ich szczęściu stoi Marek, mimo woli znienawidziłaby go... — Źle pani zrobiła, Moniko — odezwał się Justyn. — Nie potępiam pani i nie zamierzam robić wymówek. Ale apeluję do pani rozsądku. Przecie każde działanie człowieka rozsądnego musi mieć jakiś cel. A tutaj... Wie pani to, powiedziałem to pani, że jej... nie kocham. Więc pocóż?.. Widywanie się doprowadziło by tylko do tego, że te uczucia, które pani uważa za miłość, a które — jestem przekonany — są tylko przelotną egzaltacją, że te uczucia wzmogą się. I jakiż tego będzie skutek? Dla człowieka, który pani nigdy nie pokocha, złamie pani sobie życie, odsunie się pani od Marka, który panią uwielbia, zrobi mu pani wielką, ogromną krzywdę... I sobie też. Bo jestem pewien, że wy jesteście stworzeni dla siebie. Głos mu załamał się i umilkł. — Wiedziałam, że to wszytko od pana usłyszę — powiedziała Monika. — Więc tym bardziej, tym bardziej nie należało szukać spotkania ze mną. — Żałuje mi pan tych minut?... — O, gdyby pan mógł wiedzieć, gdyby pan mógł ocenić jakie to dla mnie szczęście słyszeć pański głos bodaj karcący, patrzeć na pana bodaj niezadowolonego i chmurnego... — Ależ, panno Moniko, pani nie chce mnie zrozumieć. Ja nie żałuję pani tych chwil. Ale uważam za bezcelowe i szkodliwe dla pani przyzwyczajenie się do przebywania z człowiekiem, który nie chce, nie może i nie będzie niczym w pani przyszłości. Na twarzy Moniki zjawił się gorzki uśmiech: — Gdybym tonęła i wychylała głowę od czasu do czasu, by złapać jeszcze jeden łyk powietrza, pan kazałby mi zanurzyć się. Bo po co przyzwyczajać się do powietrza, do oddychania, do życia, skoro wkrótce i tak będę trupem. — To nie jest argumentacja — bąknął Justyn. — A jednak... — I porównanie nie wytrzymuje krytyki. Kto pani wmówił, że pani tonie! Całe życie jest przed panią. — Przede mną pustka... — szepnęła. — Absurd. Nie mając lat dziewiętnastu można mówić takie głupstwa, ale i wtedy nie można w nie wierzyć. Umilkli oboje. Doszli właśnie do domu Moniki i Justyn zatrzymał się. — Więc nie pozwoli mi pan widywać siebie?... Bodaj raz na tydzień? — Panno Moniko. Powiedziałem już pani... — Raz na dwa tygodnie?... Usta jej, blade zupełnie, drżały widocznie, z pod powiek na biegły łzy. Justyn czuł, że jest bliski obłędu. Najwyższym wysiłkiem zdobył się na słowa: — Nie, to nie ma celu... Stali naprzeciw siebie potrąceni przez śpieszących przechodniów, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, gdzie są i co się wokół nich dzieje. — Niech mi pan jeszcze odpowie na jedno... — Słucham? — Czy pan... czy pan kocha inną kobietę... Zawahał się przez jedno mgnienie, a potem skinął głową: — Tak. Monika patrzyła w ziemię: — Nie mam do tego żadnego prawa, ale proszę mi powiedzieć, czy to jest ta pani, która przysłała wówczas te czerwone róże?... — Tak. Monika podniosła oczy. Na jej twarzy zjawił się blady uśmiech: — Więc to tak... Teraz już wiem. Nie wolno mi odbierać jej pana ani na minutę. Ale i ona nie może mi zabronić widywać pana z daleka... Niech panu Bóg da szczęście... Odwróciła się i zniknęła w bramie. Justyn błąkał się kilka godzin po mieście, zanim odzyskał tyle równowagi, by sobie przypomnieć sprawy Marka, które miał załatwić. Gdy późnym wieczorem wrócił do domu, miał już dojrzałą decyzję: postanowił wyjechać za granicę i to jak najprędzej. Nazajutrz rozpoczął starania o paszport. Jednocześnie skomunikował się z mecenasem Jaszczunem telefonicznie i oznajmił mu, że opuszczą kraj na czas dłuższy: może na rok, może na dwa, może na zawsze. Z zupełną obojętnością przyjął ostrzeżenie adwokata, by liczył się z wydatkami, gdyż interesy wcale nie idą najlepiej, a kapitał wyciągnięty na pożyczkę dla Domaszewicza stworzył bardzo poważną lukę. — Nie zamierzam hulać, mecenasie, — upewnił go Justyn. — Zapiszę się na architekturę i będę w dalszym ciągu studiował. — Gdzie? W Paryżu? — Jeszcze nie wiem. Paryż, Amsterdam, Bruksela, może Mediolan. Nie wiem. — No, a jakże z mieszkaniem warszawskim? Zatrzymasz je? — Nie. To zbyteczne. Poproszę pana mecenasa o zajęcie się i tą sprawą. Meble i pamiątki po rodzicach, co pan uzna za potrzebne, proszę jakoś umieścić na przechowanie. — No, pomówimy jeszcze o tym. Czy bardzo śpieszysz z tym wyjazdem? — Tak bardzo, że nawet nie będę mógł już zobaczyć się z panem mecenasem. Z za granicy, gdy się już gdzieś zainstaluję, napiszę i podam adres. Jednak z całym naciskiem proszę zachować ten adres dla siebie. Zależy mi bardzo na tym, by w kraju nikt nie wiedział, gdzie jestem. Jaszczun dziwił się, gderał, narzekał, lecz w końcu zgodził się na wszystko. W kilka dni później Justyn miał już paszport i wizy, był też gotów do drogi. Do znajomych i krewnych napisał krótkie listy usprawiedliwiając się, że nagła konieczność wyjazdu uniemożliwia mu złożenie wizyt pożegnalnych. Taki sam list napisał do państwa Korniewickich z dopiskiem utrzymanym w serdecznym i niby wesołym tonie, że wyjeżdża na lat kilkanaście i nie przewiduje, by miał zajrzeć do kraju, chyba z okazji takiej na przykład uroczystości jak ślub panny Moniki z Markiem Domaszewiczem, czego im obojgu z całego serca życzy. Do Moniki nie wysłał osobnego listu. Za to obszernie napisał do Marka. Tłumaczył, że na Zachodzie w dziedzinie architektury powstały teraz nowe prądy, iż musi je poznać, a i w ogóle zbliżyć się do kultury zachodniej. Dlatego jedzie. Rozpisał się o tym szeroko, mimochodem dał do zrozumienia, że nie przewiduje swego powrotu w najbliższych latach, obiecywał solennie częste listy i prosił przyjaciela, by też nie zapominał, że ich przyjaźń mocniejsza jest „od czasu, od przestrzeni, od wszystkich spraw doczesnych czy nawet wiecznych". Przyrzekł też nadesłanie swego adresu, zobowiązywał jednak Marka pod słowem, że nie zdradzi go nikomu bez żadnych wyjątków. Nazajutrz był już na dworcu. Przyjechał w ostatniej chwili tuż przed odejściem pociągu. Trzeba było przeciskać się przez tłum zalegający peron. Długi pociąg międzynarodowy składający się przeważnie z wagonów sypialnych był również gęsto oblężony odprowadzającymi. — Tylko mnie nikt nie żegna — przemknęło Justynowi przez głowę. Wszedł do swego przedziału, gdzie już były rozlokowane jego rzeczy. Było tu duszno. Otworzył okno właśnie w chwili, gdy pociąg ruszał. Ruszał zwolna i zwolna przed oknem przesunął się zatłoczony peron huczący gwarem okrzyków, pełen powiewających chusteczek, podniesionych rąk i kapeluszy. Oto już się kończył. I nagle Justyn zobaczy Monikę. Stała prawie na skraju peronu z podniesioną białą jak kreda twarzyczką, z przerażonymi rozwartymi oczami. Nie poruszyła się, nie drgnęła nawet, gdy go dostrzegła. Tylko jej wargi rozchyliły się lekko, a głowa powoli odwróciła się, by jak najdłużej nie stracić z oczu tego okna. Pociąg zadygotał i zastukał na zwrotnicach. Dworzec znikł w oddali. Justyn jak skamieniały stał i z jego piersi wydobywał się do wołania głos: — Moniko... Moniko... Moniko... — Słowa te wpadały w turkot kół ciche, niedostrzegalne, niedosłyszalne, wpadały wśród tysiąca innych, którymi inni ludzie jadący tym pociągiem żegnali, błogosławili, przeklinali czy zaklinali przeszłość albo też wzywali bogów jutra, ku któremu dążyli. Pociąg nabierał rozpędu, przez otwarte okna wdarł się silny powiew ciepłego majowego powietrza.